


Level Up!

by BunnyQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hardcore Gaming, MMORPG, Miraculous Online!, Online Fluff, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyQueen/pseuds/BunnyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MMORPG AU. There’s no better way to win a boy’s heart than by helping him defeat deadly fire-breathing Egyptian goddesses to obtain his character’s legendary end-game equipment.</p><p>“So let me get this straight? You stalked Adrien’s AOL, found out he was playing Miraculous the online RPG game, and then you basically stayed up the past 72 hours grinding to level 200 to become the perfect attacker for his tank character?”</p><p>The edges of Marinette’s lips raised into a small tired smile as she nodded sheepishly.</p><p>“Mari…you’re hopeless my friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to those middle school days! Kind of strange how most fans of this fandom are probably in middle school LOLS Please excuse an old lady as she reminisces upon her youthful days :P AOL/AIM is a form of instant messaging back in the days (just in case some of you are too young to remember LOLS I FEEL SO OLD.)
> 
> Screen Names: zomgitzmari (Marinette), oshtilookgood (Adrien), will add more later :P

**_oshtilookgood is away._ **

**_Playing Miraculous._ **

**_GUESS WHO’S FINALLY LVL 200!!!! Looking for an attacker to farm Maahes set equips from the RoG quest! Or hit me up if you need a sturdy tank to pq ;D_ **

“Hello my fellow viewers! Meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She’s your average middle schooler with a not-so-average crush on the hottest boy at school!” Alya stated as she zoomed in on a girl dressed in a fluffy one-piece ladybug kigurumi.

“Here we see Marinette in her natural environment! What could she possibly be up to on this lovely Friday night, which signals the beginning of the long awaited three-day weekend!? Let’s take a closer look shall we?”

The video feed proceeded to pan in on a ladybug kigurumi donned Marinette, who currently had her knees tuck to her chest and was hunched forward staring at her computer screen with intense concentration. Alya proceeded to turn the camera towards Marinette’s computer screen.

“AH-HAH! As you can see even though Marinette may seem like a super reserved and model student at school, she is actually a super adorable creepy stalker! Our dear Marinette is currently in midst of ‘checking up’ on her crush, the one and only infamous Adrien Agreste, on AOL! How did she manage to get the screenname of the most coveted after boy in school you may ask? You can thank me! Her lovely best friend!” Alya rambled on as she turned the camera to face herself.

“Problem getting information on your crush? No problem! Just call up 1-800-ALYA for Alya’s secret information gathering services! Only $9.99 per piece!” Alya advertised before turning the camera back towards Marinette.

“Marinette! How about you give our viewers a greeting!” Alya chirped happily poking Marinette lightly in the arm.

“GYAHHH!!!!” Marinette screamed as she fell off her seat and landed in a messy heap on the ground.

“O-oh! You startled me Alya! When did you even come in?!” Marinette yelled as she got up.

Alya giggled, “As you can see when she’s busy stalking her crush, our little Marinette blocks out all forms of outside distractions! Now what has our school’s prince done this time that has enraptured your attention?”

Blushing Marinette stuttered, “I swear you have so many blackmail videos of me at this point! Alya you better never put up a single one of these videos!!! A-and I-I wasn’t stalking…I was just _catching up_ on what he was doing…”

“Mhmmm I’m sure you were,” Alya hummed slyly.

“O-okay okay! I was totally creeping on his AIM! But did you know that Adrien plays Miraculous too!?!”

“Well Miraculous has been gaining a lot of players since it was released last summer. I’m not surprised he’s playing it too after all I think almost every boy in our school plays it. Plus that’s all I’ve been overhearing him and Nino talking about lately,” Alya replied rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she put down her camera.

“D-do you think I should play too?!?” Marinette asked with hopeful eyes.

“Oh man…Mari you do know that he’s probably been playing for a long time right? It’s going to take you _months_ to catch up to him,” Alya sighed, “Plus you don’t even know his username or what world he plays in and-“

A gentle tug on Alya’s sleeve halted her mid-ramble – gazing down Alya realized her bestie had just put on her best puppy dog eyes and unable to resist Alya gave in, “Alright alright! I get it! Just don’t like get addicted to the game okay? And I overhead those two nincompoops mentioning something about playing on the Iberiloth server. Not sure about his username though, but I’ll try to get it from Nino at school.”

The largest grin possible stretched across Marinette’s face as she tackled her best friend to the ground, “YOU’RE THE BEST ALYA! I love you so much!!!”

“Yeah yeah yeah love you too Mari,” Alya sighed as she returned the hug, “No go get him tiger! I swear you better talk to him at least in the _virtual world_ or I’m going to post all these videos to get your relationship with him moving!”

“I will! I will! But first! What do you think my username should be? How about MajestiqueBlades? Or HotRed7? SexyPrincess? FlamingMcChicken? Or maybe Mariix3?”

~*~

Eventually Tuesday morning came.

The birds were happily chirping away in the trees and the students began filing into the empty halls chattering away about their long weekend. All was well, just another typical Tuesday…that was until a shrill shriek shattered the peaceful ambience.

“HOLY COW! OH-MY-GOD! What happened to you Marinette! You’re a hot mess!!!” Alya shrieked as she took in Marinette’s haggard appearance.

The beautiful natural glow Marinette’s skin always emitted had turned into a dullish gray color, her fluffy cheeks Alya loved to squish so much had become sunken in, and her beautiful bright-blue eyes were now rimmed with deep dark eye circles. Marinette’s usual neatly pig-tailed styled silky locks were sticking out in hazardous directions and coated with an evident sheen of hair oil. Even her typically ironed outfit was littered with creases.

Marinette could only giggle nervously, “Ehehehe…”

Marinette reached up to scratch her head, but even then little white flakes of dead skin cells began raining downwards. Further horrified Alya quickly grabbed Marinette’s hand away from her head, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Don’t ‘Ehehehehe’ me miss! What the heck happened to you these past three days!?!?”

“Ehehehehe…something _Miraculous_ happened- Woah…th-there’s two of you Alya! A-and is it just me or is the ground swayin-“Marinette mumbled before she promptly fell backwards.

 Alya let out another shrill shriek as a crowd of students began forming around Marinette’s fallen figure.

“Marinette!?! MARINETTE!?! OMG! Girl wake up this isn’t funny! Can you hear me?!! SOMEONE HELP!”

 _“I’m fine Alya…Just sleepy…really sleepy…”_ Marinette thought before her awareness faded away as she fell into a world of black void.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow gamers we’ve all been there eh? xD But yes next chapter will be filled with in-game interactions between our two favorite oblivious dorks (Adrien/Marinette) <3 I still haven’t exactly decided on in-game usernames for Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya so if ya’ll have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments!!! :) Like please do LOLS I literally hit a brick-wall coming up with usernames so I held off posting the in-game stuff this chapter hahahas
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment to find out what happened during the long weekend! ;D


End file.
